


Feels Like Christmas

by mz_hyde



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M, One Shot, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Slash, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mz_hyde/pseuds/mz_hyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wants to give Bruce an enjoyable Christmas and is willing to go all out to do just that. Turns out all he has to do is remind Bruce of just one important thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Christmas

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Bruce sighed as he lifted his end of the Christmas tree Tony had insisted he come along and help him pick out.

"Hey, you're going to be the only other one at the Tower this Christmas. And you said yourself you don't have much experience with Christmas trees, so naturally I needed you there to make sure I didn't get one you would end up being allergic to."

"Not to mention someone to keep you from getting a tree that you would have to redesign the roof for it to fit," Bruce replied as Tony got the tree into its stand.

"Precisely." He wouldn't deny it. He actually had considered it.

"But still, I've told you how much I don't like Christmas."

"And I told you that I'm on a mission to change that this year. The sights, the sounds, the shows, whatever you want. And Christmas is kind of a big deal for me, so whatever I want too. And you get a bonus in the form of being the one to keep me from going overboard. Though I still don't think getting the 10-foot tree would have been that overboard. I mean, the living room can take it."

Bruce sighed. He supposed he should just be glad he had talked the man down to an 8-foot tree, and that he had managed to stop Tony from testing his theory of a snowman surviving the season in one of his freezers. He didn't doubt Tony would make sure it would, he just didn't want to have to see it.

"Look, I get it," Tony told him, his gaze meeting Bruce's. "You're not used to this whole having a reason to be happy thing. But even if it's for just one day, I'm going to help it happen."

Bruce gave a small shrug as he thought of his reply. "I'm not used to any of this. We didn't really have a tree when I was growing up. Most of the time there weren't even presents. And then, after, I spent almost all of them alone. It just wasn't something I looked forward to."

Tony stepped closer to him, his eyes locked on Bruce's as he stood little more than a foot from the man. "I guess you're already off to a better start this year then. Because you're not going to be alone this Christmas."

"Are you really sure about that?" Bruce almost smirked. "You won't find some reason to jet off at the last minute?" He was pretty sure he had failed to keep any hurt from his voice, but he knew how Tony could be. Especially if some catastrophe struck. And with their luck it could still happen. Of course in that case Bruce would never blame Tony for taking off, but it still wasn't something he wanted to have happen.

"I think the bad guys have learned their lesson about messing up my Christmas plans. It didn't work out so well for the last one." It had been a year since The Mandarin and several long months since things had (again) fallen apart with Pepper, and now he just wanted to focus on Bruce. Bonus points if Bruce would figure out why, but for now he could go slow so as not to scare him off. That was probably all that had stopped him from sneaking in some mistletoe during their tree hunt. "Like I said, you're not going to be alone this Christmas. Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

There was something about a determined Tony which could often be irritating or even downright terrifying. The news reports from last Christmas came to mind. But sometimes, like in that moment for Bruce, it was sobering and even oddly comforting. The truth seemed to be that Tony was determined to spend this Christmas with him.

Finally, Bruce said, "Could you say that again, please?"

"That you're stuck with me? No problem. Because you are," he answered.

Bruce gave a small, sheepish smile. "The other part."

Tony stepped a bit closer with a smirk, knowing he was finally getting through to him. He lowered his mouth to Bruce's ear and repeated just above a whisper, "You're not going to be alone this Christmas."

When he pulled back, Bruce couldn't help the sincere smile that crossed his face. Tony was serious. And just like that, for Bruce, it started to actually feel like Christmas.

The End


End file.
